Chains of Injustice
by Osnil
Summary: After the Empire takes over Earth, the remnants of the Justice League sacrifices themselves to get the Team off-planet. The Empire, Batman, and Luthor all have their own agendas, while the Team is instructed to go into hiding through Batman's contacts. Set before Giovanni becomes Dr. Fate and before the end of Rebels Season Two. Features various cameos of Rebels and YJ characters.
1. Opening Crawl

**Star Wars:**

 **Chains of Injustice**

 **It is a time of expansion for the Empire. With it's grip tightening around the systems in the known Galaxy, the Imperial Navy has turned it's attention to the unknown regions. One of the first planets it contacted was a primitive one known as Earth. The Emperor sensed value in it, and desired to add it to his expanding Empire.**

 **Brief negotiations were held, but Earth's divided countries and independent culture resulted in a unified rejection. During these negotiations, Lex Luthor approached the Imperials in secret and asked to see the glory of the Empire. He was taken to Coruscant and interrogated on Earth's defenses. Luthor adamantly claimed that until Earth's defenders, the Justice League, were eliminated, no one could conquer Earth. That claim was laughed off by the Commander in charge of the Fleet.**

 **The fleet encircled Earth. A message from the station in orbit above Earth warned the Imperials to turn back, but the Imperials ignored it. The orbital bombardment began, and just as Luthor claimed, the fleet could not stand up against the Justice League and it withdrew back to Coruscant.**

 **Upon discovery of the failed attack on Earth, the Emperor sent his apprentice, Darth Vader to make an example of Earth. Vader took another fleet with him and ruthlessly attacked. He went so far as to land troops on Earth. Despite Vader's power and tactical superiority to the prior Commander, the Justice League won the day yet again and sent a battle-scarred Vader and the remnants of his fleet limping back to Coruscant.**

 **Finally, Luthor was summoned by the Emperor. Luthor offered the aid of the Light, a secret villainous organization on Earth, to bring down the League and thus conquer Earth. In exchange, Luthor would be Moff of Earth. The Emperor agreed and sent a third fleet to attack when the Light was prepared.**

 **The Light set to work busily preparing for the battle. Power dampening collars were smuggled from Blackgate Prison. They lured the hardest-hitting members of the Justice League into a trap.  
The remaining members scattered.**

 **Three months have passed since the Empire conquered Earth and renamed it Terraria. The remaining members of the Justice League-Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Giovanni in addition to the team of Sidekicks-are actively attempting to evade capture while still coming up with a way to free the world. . .**


	2. Exile

Rows of Stormtroopers marched down a street littered with confetti and roses. Banners hung from every conceivable location in the city. People lined the streets, but not because they wanted to, but because they were forced to. A pair of particularly burly Stormtroopers shoved flags into the hands of the crowd.

Normally, a whistling noise would give a bit of warning, but amid the half-hearted cheers, the stomping of boots, the band, and the distant sounds of mechanical Walker parts, the whistle was drowned out, leaving a poor Stormtrooper to become a victim of the infamous Boxing Glove Arrow. All eyes turned to the direction of the shooter. Atop one of the buildings was a man in a lincoln green outfit complete with a hat and golden goatee. "Hey, bucketheads!" he shouted, waving at them. "Did you work on your target practice since last time?"

"Sir, that's Green Arrow! He's on the List," one of the Stormtroopers shouted.

"Set your blasters to stun; the Emperor wants them alive," the Captain barked. Stormtroopers opened fire on the archer. The Captain shook his head as each shot missed widely. "Get the Walkers over here!" he shouted. One of the soldiers nodded, then spoke into his com.

"Looks like you could use a few hours at the Shooting Range!" shouted Green Arrow. One of the blaster bolts sailed inches from him. "Are you trying to miss me now? Because you might actually hit me if you do!"

The sound of helicopter blades grew louder and louder. Green Arrow looked up. Out of the helicopter jumped two figures: one wearing a facemask and sports padding and the other one wearing a yellow and black mask. Sportsmaster and Deathstroke. Green Arrow was skilled enough to handle one of them at a time, but not both.

"Sorry boys!" he shouted. "Looks like playtime's over!" He notched his Grappling Arrow to the bow and fired. Just as the pair of assassins landed, Green Arrow slid to the next building.

A pair of TIE fighters screamed overhead. Green Arrow barely avoided being hit by the TIE guns. Walkers were coming closer, too. Several dozen stormtroopers were in pursuit as well. He notched another arrow and fired a smoke arrow at the nearest group of Stormtroopers. By this time, both Deathstroke and Sportsmaster had reached the building, too.

He notched another Grappling Arrow and fired again. As he slid this time, a stray blaster bolt from one of the Stormtroopers cut right through the rope, causing him to fall to the ground. Before he hit the ground, he grabbed hold of a flagpole bearing the Imperial Colors, and swung around to land on his feet. He fired another Smoke Arrow at the next group of Stormtroopers and took of for another alley.

"Green Arrow, you are off location," a deep voice said in his ear. It was Batman. "What's going on down there?"

"I really don't have time right now, Bats," Green Arrow said as he kept running. He Deathstroke and Sportsmaster were keeping up with him. "I'm being chased by Deathstroke and Sportsmaster in addition to all the Imperials. Just tell the others to finish the mission without me. I'll catch up later."

"Acknowledged. Be careful, Green Arrow," Batman replied.

"Will do, Bats," Green Arrow replied. He rounded another corner and found himself at a dead end. He heard the footsteps of his pursuers close behind. There was no time to go back. He reached for another Grappling Arrow, but he had none left. He spoke into his com, "Bats, I'm not going to make it back. Tell Dinah that I love her."

"I can have Red Tornado get you out in two minutes," Batman replied. "Where are you?"

"Finish the mission," Green Arrow replied. "My job was to keep them busy, and that's what I'm going to do until they bring me down." He threw his com on the ground. Faint shouts of "Green Arrow!" and an extremely loud "Oliver!" could be heard.

Green Arrow notched an arrow to his string and fired at both Deathstroke and Sportsmaster. Deathstroke whipped out his sword and deflected the arrow to the ground. A hissing noise, and then smoke poured out of it.

Green Arrow couldn't see anything due to the smoke, but that didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight. He notched two normal arrows to his bow and waited. A moment later, Deathstroke and Sportsmaster charged through the smoke. Green Arrow let go of the string. Deathstroke dodged one arrow masterfully, while the other arrow merely lodged in Sportsmaster's shoulder pad.

Deathstroke swung his sword at Green Arrow. Green Arrow dodged it, but then a flying discus from Sportsmaster knocked his hat off. "HEY!" he shouted. "Do you know how hard that hat was to make?"

"I really don't care; It's dumber than that goatee," Sportsmaster replied. Green Arrow gasped. Deathstroke made another swing, which Green Arrow dodged again. Another discus flew past. Green Arrow ducked it to receive a kick in the stomach from Deathstroke. Green Arrow collapsed to the ground. Arrows spilled all over the ground.

A loud rumbling noise erupted through the town. Arrow smiled. "That was the Imperial Garrison. Your Empire just lost tons of expensive equipment. My sacrifice won't be in vain."

"Actually, it will be by the time Luthor's through with you," Deathstroke replied, placing his sword at Arrow's neck and pulling him to his feet by the collar. A rope ladder descended from above signaled that their ride arrived. Deathstroke held his sword at Arrow's neck. "Orders or not, I will not hesitate to slit your neck open if you try anything. Now climb."

Green Arrow nodded. "What do you want little ol' me for?" he asked. Deathstroke just gave Arrow a push and he climbed up the ladder. Sportsmaster followed after. The helicopter flew off, leaving a pile of scattered arrows in the alley.

Hours later, in the White House, now home to Moff Luthor, Commander Thes Aubrim was receiving a serious lecture. "What kind of Commander are you? First you let Green Arrow get away, then the Justice League destroys our equipment!' Lex shouted, slamming his fist into his desk.

"We have orders to view the Justice League as a priority," Aubrim mumbled. In all honesty, Aubrim was an amateur, fresh out of the Academy. Unfortunately for him, in the Empire, amateurs weren't highly valued. Thus, Thes was assigned to the newly-captured Terraria.

Lex glared at Aubrim. "That would be understandable," he began, before slamming his fists on the desk again. "If you'd actually caught them! I could send a report detailing your incompetence to Grand Moff Tarkin."

"Please, Moff Luthor, I'll find Green Arrow and the rest of them," started Aubrim. Aubrim's eyes were wide with fear. If Luthor contacted Grand Moff Tarkin, he would be demoted, or worse.

"I'm afraid finding Green Arrow is out of the question. MY resources have already caught him," Luthor replied. As if on cue, Deathstroke stepped in from a nearby room, dragging Green Arrow by the Collar. "You might remember the bounty I put out on the League? Mr. Wilson and his associates have gone beyond just Green Arrow. They are getting a bonus."

At this time, the door opened again. Aubrim brought his hand to his mouth. The figure was unlike anyone he'd ever seen. The man was bald and pale. His head drew the most attention; it was a dome that visibly showed the man's brain.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Aubrim, placing his hand on his blaster.

"Because, I'm giving you a second chance. You're going to capture the remnants of the Justice League," Luthor replied. Aubrim's eyes twinkled with thoughts of promotion, but they were quickly dashed. "The capture of the remaining members will be recorded as Mr. Wilson's, not yours. I believe that is ample punishment for your stupidity. Besides, their capture should benefit the Empire, not one individual."

Aubrim bowed his head in shame. "Where are we striking?"

Meanwhile, over at Mount Justice, the remaining Leaguers gathered in front of the monitor. Batman's voice was heard, but he didn't show his face on the monitor. It'd been that way since the Empire conquered Earth. "As you all know, Oliver was captured."

Tears rolled down Black Canary's face, Aquaman looked on in silence, Giovanni sighed, and Martian Manhunter looked down. Red Tornado showed no emotion whatsoever. The Team watched in silence, except Artemis, who was fighting with tears and losing.

"The time for mourning is not now," Batman continued. "He was not captured by the Empire. Deathstroke and Sportsmaster captured him."

"Why don't we go rescue him?" demanded Superboy.

"Remember what happened with Shazam and Flash?" asked Giovanni. Superboy looked down in response. Shazam and Flash were certain that they could rescue Hal Jordan and John Stewart, only to discover it was a trap.

"I've been monitoring their communications," Batman continued. "They took him to Psimon. From what I could gather, Psimon is going to rip your location from Oliver's brain. He may have already done it."

"Which means that they might be on their way here now," Martian Manhunter added.

"Does that mean it's time?" asked Aquaman.

"Time for what, my king?" asked Aqualad. The other members of the Team looked around. None of them knew what it was.

"Time for the Team to make it's exit," Black Canary explained. "we want you to flee the planet. We've contacted some people, and they'll get you all to safety."

"You're just telling us to leave? Don't we get a say in this?" asked Robin.

"No. You wanted to join the League, and you got to do it the League's way," Batman replied. "And the League's way is for you to leave the planet until all this blows over. We don't have much time. There is a virtual army outside Mount Justice now. J'onn, give her the control."

Martian Manhunter gave a control with a red button on it to M'gann. "This is going to get your ship to the rendezvous location. You all will be taking two sets of Zeta tubes to get to two different locations."

"So that we all don't get caught at the same place, right?" asked Wally.

"Right, Wally," Black Canary replied.

"Group One will consist of Aqualad, Superboy, and Artemis. Group Two will consist of Miss Martian, Robin, and Kid Flash. Zantanna will also be joining Group One," Batman said. Right at that moment, Zantanna arrived via Zeta-tube.

Protests immediately jumped off everyone's lips, but before the discussion could turn into a debate, a loud rumbling echoed through the cave. "They're here!" Artemis shouted.

"Get to the Zeta Tubes," Batman said, "That's an order."

"No! I will stay and fight with my King!" shouted Aqualad. Similar answers came from the rest of the Team and Zantanna.

"Stand down, Aqualad," ordered Aquaman. "We need you off-planet. Now go!" He and the other Leaguers hurried to stall the Imperial Forces.

"Ereh meht peek!" shouted Giovanni. A rocky formation blocked them off from the rest of the League. Superboy began to pound the rocks to break through the wall.

"I've never seen Batman so depressed," Robin said.

"I thought he was always depressed," Wally teased.

"Maybe he's lost hope," offered Miss Martian.

"Why wouldn't he lose hope?" asked Artemis. "We've lost the entire Justice League, and Lex Luthor is running the government."

Superboy turned away from the rocks dejected. "It's no use. I can't break through them."

"Then our only option out of here is the Zeta Tubes," Aqualad said.

"Just as soon as I get Wolf here," Superboy replied.

"I can help with that!" said Zantanna. Waving her wand, she said, "Ereh flow gnirb!" The big mangy wolf appeared nearby. Superboy picked him up and carried him through his Zeta Tube. The rest of the Team did the same.

In the Batcave, both Alfred and Batman looked at one another. "Sir, do you really imagine that they will pull it off?"

"Yes," Batman replied. "In the meantime, I'm going to investigate how all those collars were smuggled out of Belle Reave. Someone planned the whole thing. I'm going to find out who. And it's time for the List, Alfred."


	3. Arrival

Darkness. That was the first thing Superboy noticed when he exited the tube. Placing Wolf on the ground, he chuckled, "Of course Batman would send us to a cave." A faint light emanated off of the wall nearby.

It was a red switch surrounded by dim lights. Under the switch was the word "Power." Superboy threw the switch. Instantly, the cave was flooded with light. It blinded Superboy and Wolf momentarily. When he opened his eyes, he saw Artemis standing behind him.

"We could have done something," said Artemis. "We're not some civilians in the middle of a battle."

"What's done is done," Aqualad replied just as Zantanna arrived. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"I stayed to see if we could pull out ahead," Zantanna said between tears. "From what I could tell from the noise, we were winning until Psimon, Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, and a few other villains arrived on the scene. We lost."

"We lost the day Superman was captured by the Empire," Superboy replied, "this is just the final skirmish."

"No it's not," Aqualad said with confidence. "As long as we draw breath, we will work to liberate Earth and find our mentors."

"If they're even alive," Superboy added.

"We don't know that they're dead either," Artemis challenged.

"They were alive when they were shipped off-planet," Zantanna reminded.

"But those were Leaguers with powers like Shazam and Flash," noted Superboy. Artemis' eyes widened. The Empire might straight up execute her mentor.

"Enough!" shouted Aqualad. "We are going to carry on as if they are alive. And Superboy, need I remind you that the most dangerous Leaguer does not have any powers? More villains fear him than they did Superman."

Superboy looked down at the floor. Superman was a powerhouse, but he was also gentler than some of the other heroes. If he were to catch a powerful villain, that villain would be back out on the street ready to fight again. But that same villain would go out of his way to avoid meeting the Dark Knight, even though he had the power to match Superman.

The clanking of metal was heard further in the cave. All eyes turned to see the metal creature. Earth had been introduced to these since the Imperials required them to translate. They were droids. To anyone who knew about droids, it would appear that the droid was an old Commando Droid from the Clone Wars with a protocol droid's head attached. It was painted black with the yellow and black symbol of Batman. No weapons were visible, except for a utility belt similar in style to Batman and Robin's. It also had a long, flowing black cape behind it.

It waved and spoke in English, "Recognized: Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Zantanna. My name is SeeBeeATeeOhOne, or Computerized Bat Assistance Translator. I am fluent in many common languages throughout the galaxy. I was designed by Red Tornado and Batman to be your translator and guide across the galaxy. I will be in frequent contact with Batman and updating him on your progress."

"It's nice to meet you, SeeBeeATeeOhOne," Zantanna replied.

"Doesn't he trust us? We don't need a babysitter," Superboy added.

"I am not your babysitter; I am your guide and translator," SeeBee corrected. "I will also be assisting you on any missions you perform. I am programmed with combat analysis and martial arts."

"Do you know what we need to do now?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes, I've contacted the leader of the Rebel Cell on this planet: Ryloth, and he will make arrangements for you to be smuggled out of the planet," SeeBee added. "Once we rendezvous with your friends, I have a message from Batman for you all."

Robin was the first of the second group to go through the zeta tube. He really didn't pay much attention to his surroundings because he was still in deep thought. He was certain that there was more to sending the Team off-planet than keeping them safe.

Robin looked around, noticing his surroundings for the first time. He was in a hut of some kind in the middle of the desert. Outside the hut, twin suns blasted the planet with overwhelming heat. A table stood in the center of the room with a device of some kind. A note was written next to it. It read, _This is a vidmap. It will get you to the Smuggler taking you to the rendezvous point. There are two sets of clothes; one for Kid Flash and the other for Robin. Miss Martian can shape-shift. The man you are looking for is named Han Solo. I've already paid him in advance._

He turned to see the Wally and M'gann standing behind him. "I guess we're here," Robin said. "It's most likely that Batman put me here to lead this group temporarily."

"Well, you and Aqualad were the best choices for overall Team Leader," Wally replied, "So if the group was to be separated, I would pick both of you." 

"Which brings the first issue: how do we communicate with the locals here?" Robin asked out loud.

"Those protocol droids were handy on Earth," sighed M'gann, before tapping her head. "Hello, M'gann! I learned Galactic Basic when Uncle J'onn and I were reading the Stormtroopers' minds." When she said her uncle's name, her voice was filled with pain. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's okay, M'gann," Robin said, "we'll find him. He was caught by the Imperials so that we could escape."

"You're right," M'gann said after a few moments. "Let's not waste his sacrifice." She wiped the tears from her eyes and used her shape-shifting powers. Her green skin was replaced by white skin, her red hair changed to black, and her skirt and top were replaced by a light brown long-sleeve shirt and black pants.

Wally and Robin exited the adjoining room dressed in similar outfits. Their costumes were stuffed in the bags they held at their sides. "Are we ready?" asked Robin.

"These clothes are way too hot," moaned Wally.

Robin picked up the vidmap. It was already programmed to take them to somewhere called Mos Eisley Cantina. "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured to himself before walking towards the door.

Luthor's office used to be the very office the President of the United States occupied. Of course, when Earth surrendered, the Imperials deposed the President for protesting, and to make a point, placed Luthor in the White House.

Luthor smiled. Now that the League was out of the way, he and the Light could really get to work. Mankind could finally advance itself without the hindrance of the League. What made him nervous was that for the Empire to win, the Light came out of the shadows for a moment. But that moment would be noticed by Batman. Which is why he was so adamant that Aubrim capture the Dark Knight.

Luthor had spent the next hour yelling at Aubrim's incompetence. For again, Batman was not captured. What made him far more nervous was that the sidekicks weren't captured either. Not that it mattered to him, but if they were caught by the Empire, he would lose his son forever. Despite their differing ideologies, Luthor deep down cared for his son. He was determined to find Superboy before the Empire did, if only to save him.

A hologram of Grand Moff Tarkin appeared on Luthor's desk. "You requested to speak with me, Moff Luthor?"

"Yes, Grand Moff, I did," Luthor replied. "I have eliminated the Insurgents calling themselves the Justice League."

"You took them alive I hope?" Tarkin asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Emperor would be displeased to hear that any of them died. His displeasure is not a pleasant thing."

Luthor's mind shuddered. During his time on Coruscant, he'd met the Emperor. Something told Luthor there was more to the withered old man in a hood than he was shown. Luthor decided it was best not to play with the Emperor.

"No, I took them alive," Luthor added. "And they will be shipped to the Fleet as soon as possible. There is one, arguably the most dangerous one, that we can't seem to find."

"You told me when we conquered your planet that we held the most dangerous one," Tarkin recalled.

"No, I said that you had the most powerful one," Luthor corrected, "not the most dangerous one. He could wreck havoc to the Empire. I need sharp tools to do a job right, not a dull blade like Aubrim." 

"What do you want, Luthor?" Tarkin demanded, getting slightly irritated.

"I want Grand Admiral Thrawn. He's the only one who could find the one we need," Luthor replied, "and unlike Aubrim, he won't fail."

Tarkin stroked his chin in thought for a moment, then said, "You may have Grand Admiral Thrawn for your quarry. If your man is as good as you claim, Thrawn will enjoy beating him at his own game."

Deep in the Batcave, the Dark Knight mused. His list of possible candidates for his plan was long, and he intended to talk with each one in private. Nearly all of them were displaced sidekicks from the Empire's relentless attacks. He'd kept tabs on them and insured their safety. He was cycling through them to choose which ones were capable of performing what he intended to do.

"Sir, won't your Team feel betrayed if you do this?" asked Alfred, raising an eyebrow.

"They're too familiar to the Empire. The group I have in mind will be able to pull of these tasks without being recognized," Batman replied, "They need to pull off their mission and I will pull off mine."

"Does that include her, Sir?" asked Alfred, pointing to a picture of a white-haired girl with an eye-patch. "She cut out her own eye."

"She was drugged, Alfred," Batman replied. "Given the proper training and teacher, she could become a vital asset to this Team."

"If you say so, Sir," Alfred said. "Do you intend for Miss Barbara and Master Tim to join as well?"

"When the time is ripe, Alfred," Batman replied. "In the meantime, I'm certain that Professor Strange is the link to the Justice League's fall." Professor Strange's picture appeared on the Batcomputer. "There was a massive breakout the day Superman was captured. The Empire didn't just get it's hands on those power dampening collars. They were perfectly prepared for it all."

"Are you certain?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, and he's now a close affiliate of Lex Luthor," Batman replied. "who just happened to be appointed governor when the Imperials won. That's not a light coincidence." A picture of Lex and Strange standing next to one another appeared on the screen.

"Are you suggesting a collaboration, Sir?" asked Alfred. "Between Strange and Luthor?"

"It goes much deeper than that. Sportsmaster, Deathstroke, and Psimon are in on this, too. They were at Mount Justice," Batman noted. "My surveillance picked it all up." A video of the fight in Mount Justice appeared on the screen, with Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, and Psimon taking center stage.

"What do you intend to do about it?" asked Alfred. "You don't have the League to back you up. Deathstroke alone is a challenge for you."

"I'm not fighting them yet, Alfred. There's something deeper in this, and I'm going to find out what it is," Batman replied. "In the meantime, Bruce Wayne was asked to meet with Moff Luthor. I might be able to learn something."

The ramp to the shuttle touched the ground. Stormtroopers stood in line at attention on either side of the pathway. Two men with red robes wielding spears exited first. They were followed by a withered old man wearing a black robe.

The old man had come more and more frequently since the captives from Terarria arrived. Normally, his errand boy, Vader, would show up to do his bidding, but the Emperor took a personal interest in these prisoners.

The old man walked down the pathway between the rows of stormtroopers, bringing his gaze to the man standing in the center of it: the First Brother, leader of the Inquisitors, and several of the command staff. The First Brother knelt as the Emperor stepped closer, and the command staff did likewise.

"Have you found anything else?" the Emperor hissed, motioning for them to rise. They rose and followed him down a corridor.

"No," the First Brother replied. "Our repeated attempts to turn them have proved fruitless. We have tried nearly everything, but they are strong-willed." They had tried torture, starvation, and isolation. None of it seemed to work on the prisoners at hand.

"Which one is the weakest?" the Emperor asked, turning to the First Brother.

"The one they call Captain Marvel," the First Brother replied. "At first glance, he appears the oldest and wisest, but he acts like a child."

"Focus everything on him," the Emperor growled. "Have they all been captured?"

"More of them were caught in a raid orchestrated by Moff Luthor," the First Brother replied. "He seems paranoid about one specific one. From all reports I've received, he is the one to least worry about. They are due here within a cycle."

"Good, good," the Emperor replied. He smiled maliciously. Everything was proceeding as he had foreseen it. "Report to me, and me alone, when you've broken him."


	4. Blurrgs and Tuskgens

The foursome had just finished changing into civilian clothes, minus Zantanna, who changed hers through a spell, when C-BAT announced that the messenger from the Rebel Cell arrived.

The four were quickly ushered to meet the creature, a green-skinned humanoid female with long, vine-like attachments sprouting from her head and ending behind her shoulder. C-BAT explained that they were "lekku" and that they were used to communicate.

The creature said something in another language. Aqualad assumed it to be Basic. C-BAT translated. "She said her name is Numa."

Aqualad nodded. "It is good to meet you, Numa. I am Aqualad, this is Artemis, Zantanna, and Superboy." He pointed to each one individually as he said their names.

C-BAT relayed the message to Numa, who said something else in Basic. "She says that it is an honor to meet you. She wishes that it were under better circumstances."

Aqualad replied, "I agree. I understand that you are to get us off the planet safely."

C-BAT relayed the message again. Numa nodded, then waved the group forward. "She wants you to follow her," C-BAT announced. The group followed Numa, who led them out of the cave.

Outside the cave, a contingent of two-legged beasts awaited them. They were greenish-gray and had dozens of spiky teeth. The creatures, except the lead, bore riders that were like Numa, except with different skin colors. Numa climbed on the lead mount, and motioned for the others to do the same.

Zantanna immediately raised an eyebrow. "What are these?" she asked. Her hand moved to her nose instinctively as she breathed in. The beasts smelled worse than a hundred cows.

C-BAT merrily replied, "Why Miss Zatara, these are Blurrgs. They're not dangerous and can move up to thirty kilometers per hour." He strolled to the lead Blurrg and climbed on.

Superboy gave a shrug and leaped onto one of the mounts. One of the riders offered Artemis a hand up, but she shook her head and climbed on herself. Aqualad climbed onto his mount as well. Zantanna reluctantly climbed onto one of the beasts.

Robin, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash trudged through the seemingly endless sand for an eternity, or so it seemed to them. They stopped for a short break.

"We're halfway to Mos Eisley," Robin announced, looking up from the vidmap. The other two groaned.

Wally lifted up his canteen to take a sip, and discovered that most of it was already gone. "We're not going to make it that far," he groaned. "I'm out of water."

"I don't have much water left either," M'gann said, shaking her canteen.

"We have to keep going," Robin said. "We might find water somewhere. I hope." He scanned the area around to see if any were nearby. All he saw was rocky outcroppings all around him. No sign of water. Something moved among the outcropping. He rubbed his eyes. It was nothing. Just an illusion.

He turned back to the group intending to tell them to continue, but was distracted by an ear piercing scream from the rocky outcropping. Where nothing stood a moment ago, now was an ugly creature waving a stick above it's head. It screamed again, and a dozen or so of such creatures appeared around them.

Robin, Wally, and M'gann flew into action. M'gann's eyes flashed, and a sandstorm whirled around a pair of the creatures. Wally darted in and out, dealing a flurry of punches to the raiding party. Robin vanished, and laughter could be heard from the rocks surrounding the battle. A pair of the enemies looked around in confusion, only for the Boy Wonder give one a hard kick to the chest.

But it seemed that for every one they knocked down, three or four more appeared in their places, all accompanied by the scream from the one atop the cliff. Through their telepathic link, Robin shouted, "Go for the guy up there. He's the leader."

Robin, who had left his utility belt on, reached for his grappling hook. He fired it at the rocky outcropping and zipped up to it, only to receive a bash to the head with the stick. His arm let go of the hook, and he came crashing down from the cliff. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was another cry from the creature.

Wally stopped fighting to go rescue his friend, but one moment was all his opponents needed. A sickening thud told Wally that he had finally been hit. He collapsed to the ground.

M'gann was the only one still standing. She hovered above the screaming creatures, out of range of their attacks, dishing out attacks at range, and using occasional telekenesis. The sound of a blaster echoed in her ears, just before a sharp pain slammed into her shoulder. A cheer came from one of the rocky outcroppings. She shouted in pain, then began to plummet towards the ground. Several of the creatures awaited, lifting their sticks high.

Just before they could hit her, flashes of blue hit the surrounding creatures in a whirlwind of death. The ones who survived fled into the canyon, including the ones on top. "I've got more where that came from!" shouted a voice deeper in the canyon. M'gann blacked out.

Bruce Wayne arrived at Moff Luthor's office. He was immediately ushered in to see the Moff of Terarria. When he entered, Lex rose to meet him. "Bruce, it's good to see you again!"

That statement was a bit out of place for Bruce. While he and Lex both ran in overlapping social circles and saw one another at parties and important events in both Gotham and Metropolis, Lex seemed to see them as competition first. But now he was greeting him like he was greeting an old friend.

Bruce decided to play along to see what Lex was after. Despite his desire not to, he hugged Lex as if he were an old friend. Lex didn't like it either, but kept a smile plastered on his face. "I haven't seen you since you became Moff!" Bruce exclaimed.

After a moment or two, Lex pulled away from Bruce's hug. turned to the pair of stormtroopers stationed as his guards. "I need to speak with Mr. Wayne on a matter of confidentiality," he announced. The stormtroopers nodded and left the room.

Lex waited for a moment, then spoke. "Bruce, I asked you here to discuss a pressing matter with you."

"If you're still trying to buy out WayneTech, the answer is no," Bruce replied, crossing his arms.

Lex shot Bruce a glare. "This is far more important than our business rivalry. I asked you here to appeal to your patriotism."

"Patriotism to your Empire?" Bruce demanded.

"No, to your country and planet," Lex replied.

"Isn't that a bit treasonous for the Moff of Terarria?" asked Bruce. He raised an eyebrow.

"I took this position because it was better for me to take it than someone far worse," Luthor replied. "I love this planet and this country." Moving in closer, he said in a softer tone. "I asked you here to help me form an Insurgency."

Bruce's eyes widened. "You want to form an Insurgency? I want the Empire gone just as much as you do, but I don't even know how to form one!"

"I'll present my cases to you at the meeting," Luthor replied. "But it will have to do with your vast resources and technological abilities."

Bruce thought for a moment. "Alright, I'm in. When is the meeting?"

"I'll contact you when it's time," Lex replied, then said in a much louder tone. "It was good to see you old friend!"

"And you," Bruce replied, moving towards the door. He didn't know if it was a trick to lure out insurgents, but Lex sounded earnest. He looked at Lex one final time before he left. _"What's your game, Lex?"_ he thought to himself as he made his way back to the limo waiting.

The First Brother watched the Stormtroopers busily unloading the contents of the newly-arrived shuttle. Carbonite forms of Green Arrow, Black Canary, Giovanni, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman were placed in a line. A crate carrying the dismantled parts of Red Tornado lay next to to the line.

"Proceed," the Inquisitor ordered. Stormtroopers unfroze the carbonite blocks. In a moment, five figures were slumping on the floor, blind from carbonite sickness. Each was help to his or her feet by another pair of Stormtroopers.

The Inquisitor slowly walked down the line. He waved his hand and the Stormtroopers dragged off Green Arrow. The same process was repeated on Black Canary, Giovanni, and Aquaman. His gaze finally met Martian Manhunter. "Bring him to the Interrogation Room," the Inquisitor ordered. The Stormtroopers began dragging the Martian in that direction.

The First Brother turned to follow, but one of the Stormtroopers stopped him. "What do we do with the droid, Sir?" he asked, tilting his head toward the crate.

The Inquisitor was about to order it destroyed, but then a thought crossed his twisted mind. A cruel smile crossed his face. "Reprogram it. I'm certain that it could be proven useful for the Empire."

He then made his way to the Interrogation Stormtroopers were finalizing the process of strapping Martian Manhunter to a table. "What do you expect to learn from me that you haven't already?" the Martian demanded. One of the Stormtroopers slapped him across the face in response.

"Oh, it's nothing you can give me," the First Brother said. The cruel smile reemerged on his face as one of the Stormtroopers gave him a lit torch. He turned to face the other figure across the room.

Captain Marvel met the Inquisitor's gaze. He struggled at the chains attached to the wall while the Inquisitor's torch moved closer to his friend. He clenched his fists, wishing he could do something. His collar prevented him from transforming back, so he could do nothing but watch while they tortured his friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It has been a long time since I posted an update. I plan my chapters out in advance for these, and kind of got stuck on a future chapter. I'm still stuck, but I'll be trying to balance completing this project with a RWBY-Marvel Cinematic Universe crossover project in the works. I feel as if I should make a concentrated effort to finish this story if not for the readers. I plan on at least releasing a chapter every month from now on, but with school that might be a little complicated; however, I will try.**


End file.
